Catch Me
by Live.Laugh.Peace
Summary: Miley Stewart, one of millions facing depression, feels she has no reason to live. Years after both parents died in tragic accidents, will someone be able to save her? -NILEY-  Rated M for later
1. Preview

Catch Me Chapter One Preview

_Depressed, that's what I was. Alone, I was by myself. I had no one to turn to in times of need. I was a girl, Miley Stewart to be exact. I live in New Jersey, well at least I used to. I had no friends, no real social life, no nothing. My life was a total blur and waste. I didn't see a point of living, until a certain someone came along. I am Miley Stewart, and this is my story._

I look up at the ceiling. It's three o'clock in the morning. There is no chance of me going back to sleep anytime soon. Good morning. I got up out of bed. It's just another day to waste on doing nothing, as always. I grabbed some clothing out of my closet and hopped in the shower. Once I got out, I plugged in the hair dryer. I'm about ready for school. Too bad it starts in three hours. I quickly run to the cabinet in the kitchen, forgetting to take my medication. If you don't know already, I have depression.

It all started when I was thirteen. My mom passed away from lung cancer. She was my best friend, and pretty much my only one. And then last year, my dad died in a car wreck. It was a few weeks before my birthday, so about October of last year. It hurts me every time I think of them, and someday, I want to be with them.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the preview to my new story coming in January of 2011. This all came from a dream I had a while ago, and I thought it would be a great story. I am still adding on to the chapter. Be prepared for it when it comes out. It will probably be mid January, so add this story to your alerts!**


	2. Chapter One

Catch Me Chapter One

_Depressed, that's what I was. Alone, I was by myself. I had no one to turn to in times of need. I was a girl, Miley Stewart to be exact. I live in New Jersey, well at least I used to. I had no friends, no real social life, no nothing. My life was a total blur and waste. I didn't see a point of living, until a certain someone came along. I am Miley Stewart, and this is my story._

I look up at the ceiling. It's three o'clock in the morning. There is no chance of me going back to sleep anytime soon. Good morning. I got up out of bed. It's just another day to waste on doing nothing, as always. I grabbed some clothing out of my closet and hopped in the shower. Once I got out, I plugged in the hair dryer. I'm about ready for school. Too bad it starts in three hours. I quickly run to the cabinet in the kitchen, forgetting to take my medication. If you don't know already, I have severe depression.

It all started when I was thirteen. My mom passed away from lung cancer. She was my best friend, and pretty much my only one. And then last year, my dad died in a car wreck. It was a few weeks before my birthday, so about October of last year. It hurts me every time I think of them, and someday, I want to be with them.

I sit down at the table with a bowl of cheerios. I stick the spoon in, and take it out with a pile of golden little O's on it. After repeating the same movement several times, I stop. I stared at my cereal, and pushed the bowl away. I was not hungry anymore.

School time soon came. The usual, first period, then second, get shoved into a locker or two. You know, the common stuff. I walked into math and sit in my seat. I watch all the losers walk in. Who am I kidding? I'm the only loser here. Anyways, I see Emily, Demi, Taylor, Selena, and then Nick.

Emily is one of those snotty, rich kids. You can pretty much find those kinds of people anywhere in this school. And then there is Demi, she is my best friend, more like my sister. We do everything together, and would do anything for each other in a heartbeat. Next is Taylor. She is the third part to me and Demi's social circle. Just so you know, Demi and Taylor are the only friends I have. Everyone else thinks I'm a loser. Anyways, there is also Selena. She is the school slut. She's has a new guy every day, but she has a record of two months with Nick. Nick is her boyfriend, who is totally hot. Every girl wants him, and I'm one of them.

All of us are seated and are waiting for Mr. Grey. He is Nick's older brother. He just graduated college, and like Nick, is hot, but I prefer Nick.

Mr. Grey writes down some math equations on the board. I open my notebook and copy the writing down. I flip to another page in the back of the book and draw a big heart on it. I write:

Nick

Miley

I shade the picture in. Yeah, I sound like a dork, but we can only dream. Mr. Grey puts an assignment on the board. Everyone copies it down and the bell rings. Selena comes up behind me and pulls the notebook off of my desk. She glances at it and waves it in the air.

"Hey! Look what Miley wrote." Everyone looked at it and laughed. She looked at me and shoved the tablet in my face. "If I see you flirting with Nick, you better watch out." She glared at me then left.

Life can't get any worse.

**A/N: So what did you think? It's alright for a first chapter I guess. I've been busy with science fair and stuff. I might be uploading new chapters to my other stories soon, whenever I can finish them. We have tons of snow coming in tonight, so I might have time tomorrow or Friday to work on them. So, yeah, look out for those soon. Please review. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it makes me happy when I get one. Know what? I'm going to have a review goal! I'll upload a new chapter when I get that many reviews. How about 3? :D**


	3. Chapter Two

Catch Me Chapter Two

I stand at my locker and keep banging my head on the front. I keep getting weird looks from people, but right now, do I really give a shit? Someone comes up and approaches me. It's Nick.

"I heard about what Selena did to you."

I ignore him and keep hitting my head against my locker. I'm having a conversation with the hottest guy in school and this is all I do.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch or something this weekend, just to make up for what happened."

I look at him. "Why are you even talking to me? I'm a complete loser and you're a jock. Wouldn't Selena throw a bitch fit over this? And besides, that wasn't even your fault." I look at him once more before walking away. "And if you're wondering, it's a date." I yell back at him as I walk to my next class.

School was pretty much boring and sucked. Finally, school is out for the week. Tomorrow I've got my 'date' with Nick, and I have nothing planned on Sunday. My aunt's not home yet, so no dinner. I pick a movie off the shelf and put it in the DVD player. I scrolled trough the advertisements and main menu. The movie was fine until about mid-way. It just made me want to fall asleep, and so I did.

The sun shines in my eyes the next morning. I'm assuming Aunt left for work, since she's not here. I still have to take a shower and get ready before going out with Nick, and I only have about 2 hours. I walk into the hallway, grab some towels and head into the bathroom. I remove my shirt, and undergarments, and let my jeans fall to the floor. I step onto the mat on the floor in the bathtub. The water comes out of the shower head after turning the dial. I let the warm water trickle down my body. It feels great. I wash my hair with lavender scented shampoo and clean my body with body wash. The water rinses the soap off my body an in to the drain. I grab a towel off the rack and wrap it around my body. I grab my hair dryer and do my hair, and do my makeup. Once done, I walk across the hall into my room and pick a t-shirt and jeans out of the closet.

We sit across the table talking to each other with our plates of food in front of each other. He says something, I laugh. I say something, he laughs. I think this night may be a turning point for me.

"I really like you Miley."

"No. You don't you're just saying that because it's the nice thing I say. 

"No—"

"Face it, it's true. You wouldn't look at me once since tonight. And all of this is just from pity."

"I guess that may be part of it, but sometimes I have this picture in my head that—I shouldn't be telling you about these things, you probably don't care anyways."'

"No, go on."

"Anyways, sometimes I can't picture us together, with you being a—"

"Complete loser and you being a jock? Is that what you were going to say?"

He just looked at me. I saw it in his eyes. It was true.

"I can't believe this," I said. I tossed my napkin onto the table, make my way through the scattered tables, and exit the building.

"Miley!" I could hear him calling after me. He followed me outside, grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall of the building (we were on the side where no one can see us). I could feel the short, hot breaths he was taking, down my neck.

"Miley," he said. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that it's not normal for people like us to be with each other."

"You meant everything you said, Nick. And you're just like everyone else. You have to stay within your social clique."

Nick's grasps on my arms tightened and his breathing became unsteady and quicker. "Miley," he said. He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for the space in my mouth. He begins to release the hold of my arms. He then runs his hands through my thick brown hair and grips on. I prop my arms on his shoulders. We both release taking in more air and lean back in. Nick then leans back and looks at me. "I don't know how many times I will have to tell you this, but I really, really, really like you Miley."

"I look back at him. If you were asking me out, I would say yes. But you have a girlfriend."

"Shit. What have I done?" He runs a hand through his hair. "I can't just go making out with every girl in the school. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to figure some things out. I'll talk to you on Monday."

"So you're just going to leave like that? How can you walk away from something like that?"

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Bye."

"Bye."

After fifth period, I walk over to Nick's locker. He puts his things in his locker and then looks at me.

"About Saturday, I'm sorry. But, can we forget about what happened before anyone finds out? I had a great time, but Selena's my girlfriend, and I love her. Not you."

I sigh and walk away and head to my locker. I turn the dial and enter my combination numbers in. I throw all of my supplies in and slam it shut. I'm pretty much pissed right now. How could someone walk away after kissing someone and feeling that way? Guys do not make sense.

Someone turns me around and slams me against my locker.

"What do you think you were doing talking to Nick?" Selena said.

"Umm, nothing. It was nothing."

"Really, because word on the street is that he asked you out last weekend. Is it true?"

"Well, umm—"

She glared at me. She can see right through me.

"Did you two kiss or make out?"

I didn't answer. Her eyes filled with rage. She dropped her things onto the tile floor. He hand balled up into a fist. She held it up to my face and swung as hard as she could, hitting me in the jaw. She hit me again, but this time she hit me in the nose. I grabbed her shirt and pinned her to the floor. All heads turned. I punched her in the eye twice and the jaw once before she took control again. Practically the whole school was watching us. She punched me once more in the nose. A teacher found us and broke us apart. We were sent to the nurse, then the office. I sat in there while the principal called my aunt. Nick came in through the entrance of the office. He came over to me.

"Why did you do that?"

"The fight?"

He nodded.

"She found out from other people about us. So she hit me. And that's when it started."

"It's my fault for all of this anyway. How bad is the damage?"

"I have bruises, cuts on my face from her rings, and a fractured nose. They said it might be bad enough where I have to get surgery."

"That sucks."

Selena was called back to the principal's office. She glared at me. I looked back at Nick.

"Nick, I think it's better if we don't talk to each other. We should just stay with our social circles." When I said it, I knew I would regret it later. Tears formed in my eyes as Nick left the office.

**A/N: So that's the end of the chapter! I thought it turned out pretty good. Some scenes didn't come out as planned, but oh well. I had a ton of ideas for this chapter so I made it a really long one so I didn't forget anything. I may not be writing anymore until about the beginning of April because I have a HECTIC schedule this coming month and March. I've got science fair, Destination Imagination competition, and I have a band Disney World trip at the end of the month. I hope you understand. :) Oh and my review goal is 4 or 5 since it's a longer chapter. Thank you for all of the other reviews. I appreciate them!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

What have I done? Why couldn't have just said no to Nick? None of this would have happened. My head hangs low while sitting in the same room as Selena and the principal. He looked at both of us. I wouldn't even be in this room if it weren't for that jealous slut. She just can't deal with not having the center of attention. He writes down some information on papers and then stamps it.

"Both of you will be suspended for a week."

I got up and stormed off. I'm pissed. This whole thing isn't even my fault. It was all Selena. It's always her fault. I went to my locker, slammed it shut and headed to the front entrance.

"Miley!" Shit. It's Nick. I keep walking but he catches up. "Miley, where are you going?"

I face him. "Well, thanks to your girlfriend, I am suspended for a week." I pass him and leave the building.

The next day comes and I'm bored as hell. Now what? Why is it always me that things happen to? I look over to the nightstand and look at a picture of my parents. It must be great where they are now. It's obviously better than my living hell. Ugh.

Breakfast passed by without me knowing, same with lunch. My aunt arrived from work a little bit later. As she prepared dinner, there was a knock on the door. I got off my bed and went down the hallway and answered the door.

"Hey, Miley." Why is Nick even here?

"How did you find where I live?"

"I just asked around. Wasn't that hard."

"So what did you come to see me for?"

"I just came to stop by."

"Oh, come on in."

He stepped through the doorway. My aunt came from the kitchen and I introduced her to Nick. She told Nick he could stay if he wanted for dinner, which was kind of a bad idea. It's almost like inviting a stranger into your home.

I led him back to my bedroom so we could talk for awhile. I sat down on my bed and he sat on the other end facing me.

"So, what have you been doing today?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Better than my day."

"Selena drama?"

He nodded. "Today at lunch, they were talking about prom coming up and all. I've been putting it off. She still expects me to go with her. She also kept threatening things if I was around you and all, but I couldn't stay away."

He scooted closer and smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine like he had nights before. I fell back on my pillow with him still kissing me. Some were short and quick, and some were long and sweet. His lips trailed from my lips to my cheek. Then, he made his way down to my stomach. It tickled. I pushed him back from me.

"What about Selena?"

"I dumped her for you. I was hoping you would be my girlfriend."

I smiled and kissed him again. Something in my life was finally right. We continued what we had started. He began rubbing my legs and wrapped them around his body. He kissed me longer. I slid my tongue into his mouth and twisted it around. I flipped on top of him. I began to unbutton his shirt one by one. I slid each sleeve off. We both sat up and he helped me take my shirt off. He stared in awe of what he saw. He came over to me, and slid my jeans off. Then, he lifted me up, got off the bed and held me on his lap with his arms wrapped around.

He leaned down and kissed me. "You're beautiful, Miley."

I looked down and smiled.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day."

"The day that we make out on my bed with half of our clothes on?" Nick laughs. "No, I meant the day that you would finally be mine."

I leaned my head on his chest. He tilted my head up and kissed me. I rolled off of his lap. Nick lied out on the bed. I slowly crawled over to him and kissed his stomach. He used his hand and pinned me down and was rubbing me all over. It felt sensational. He pecked my neck several times, and I let out a loud moan. His eyes widened, and we both laughed.

"You two better not be having sex." We could hear my aunt from the kitchen.

Nick reached behind me, still making out, and unclasped my bra. Then we heard a voice.

"Dinner's ready." We both sighed.

"We'll continue this tonight at your parents' place."

He grinned at the idea. We started to put our clothing back on.

**Okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to updating, but I had a rush of ideas that came to me as I started writing. I'm not even done with the ideas yet! If I can, I'm going to try to upload another chapter again either tonight or tomorrow evening, and then one on Sunday. Then, that should be all until April or so, and maybe a chapter of Permanent December. So, yeah. I hoped you liked it. :)**

**Oh yeah, review goal. After posting last time, I realized I made it WAY too high. I was like 'What were you thinking making it four?' How about two for this one? **


End file.
